Picture Perfect
by countrybutterfly
Summary: AU, one shot. Nature and Destiny take hold to rearrange our favorite three couples. warning: slash, times two.


Okay, here we go my computer is still crashed. Yay…not. But I really don't want to have rework things I hope to recover.

I love the ideal of messing with the actual pairing and playing with them so I thought I would do it again in the one-shot. This will be slightly ridiculous, but is written out of fun. Also slightly inspired by an Oprah show (don't own either)

If you enjoy it…I might add more but as of right now…one shot.

As in 'Better Than I Could Have Planned' this is fiction…anything can happen…**_if you don't like slash I don't care and I don't want to hear about it._**

Also AU: Jake never left….no Nicki because I just really can't stand her.

I don't own One Tree Hill.

Enjoy.

* * *

My parents were part of a six-pack that had always been on some level connected, some how friends, and by graduation they were paired off: Mom and Dad, Peyton and Jake, Lucas and Brooke. Picture perfect. Heck, by graduation Jenny and I had already been born. Six years later each had the family lives most people just dreamed of. 

Mom had gone on to become partial owner of Karen's Café continuing her singing career on the side until made it big when I was four. That was same year Dad left college for a pro team and the year Liam was born, with Olivia arriving the following year.

Peyton continued in her tortured artist ways while Jake followed Dad all the way to the pros. They lived next door to us on a little street even closer to the river court, and Jenny and I became instant friends. Jenny got a little brother, London, as well, at about the same time Liam was born.

Brooke continued her fashion line. Lucas followed her to New York, becoming an teacher's assistant, where the twins were born when I was two. After Lily and Adam were walking, Brooke moved the command post of Brooke's fashion line to Tree Hill. They moved into the house on the other side of us. They said it was to be close to family again.

**Picture perfect.**

Then I turned six and the down fall began. Looking at it now it wasn't so much of a down fall as it was nature realigning itself to a more truthful position. One that should have happened in the first place, but was prevented by stubborn people.

By the time I was seven all three couples had made mutual separations which turned into mutual divorces. That was the destiny in it all, I imagine. By the time I was nine destiny had taken hold and once again there were three couples living side by side by side.

It was actually my dad who led the destiny realizing trend. He arrived home for my eighth birthday with Jake. More appropriately, when I opened the door to welcome my father, I caught him in a lip lock with Jake. Imagine my mother's surprise.

To no ones surprise Peyton and Lucas kept his and Brooke's house on the left of us. Dad moved into the house on our right. And Brooke moved in with Mom, usually when I tell this story, by this point no one is surprised to find that when I say Brooke moved in with Mom, I mean Brooke also moved into Mom's bed.

To most people it sounds weird, how could all have happened like this. Most people are amazed that I'm pretty okay with it…all of kids are. It happened when we were young enough that it didn't really matter, and now we're all old enough that we've gotten used to it. Jenny thinks that what really gets people is how well we've made it work.

All three houses are connected by combining the yards into one large one. The house on the far right is where Dad and Jake live. Jake retired from basketball when I was eleven to help Mom with her music, he became her manager and co-songwriter. Dad retired just a year ago, but wasn't able to give up basketball entirely. He's at the high school now coaching me on varsity. I spend a lot of time in that house, although most of it is baby sitting for my now two year old little brother, Bennett, who Dad and Jake adopted about a year ago.

In the middle house it where Mom and Brooke live. Both of them continue to do what they love to do; mom has released three albums and won a few awards here and there. Brooke at her best when she's designing clothes for my mom or for any of us kids. I think that is why she won Olivia over first.

Finally on the left are Peyton and Lucas. Lucas went back to college to become a teacher, who releases books on the side under an alias, he says it's because this family already gets enough attention. Peyton officially owns Tric now, and is a nationally recognized artist. Although on most days she stays home with four year old Hagan and two year old Maria.

**Picture Perfect.**

Now it wasn't an easy over night time of realignment. There were a number of arguments, mad phone calls, misunderstandings, and, obviously, coming outs. It didn't help that on any week one of them could be found in a magazine or on tv. I think that was the hardest part for all of us kids, we didn't understand it in the first place, nevermind the media attention for it all.

Eventually it did blow over, mostly. It got the point every one said the were happy just for the sake of all the kids.

I think the moment we realized it was really okay was two years ago when Maria was brought home from the hospital. We were all there waiting out front, it didn't matter who was waiting with who. We were just waiting for the newest family member.

And now we're here: at the store on main street getting family pictures. Individuals first, meaning almost ever kid shows up in at least two. Then one group picture and Jenny whispers that she wonders if everyone will fit…and some how we do. The parents coupled up appropriately, with the ten kids circled around by age. Jenny, who getting ready to graduate next month, is first, followed by me, Adam and Lily, who are both trying to get more attention then the other, my brother, London, Olivia, Hagan, and finally Bennett sitting on Jake's lap and Maria nearly ready to fall asleep on Lucas. All sixteen of us, arranged by nature and destiny.

**Picture Perfect.**


End file.
